


Stuck

by essiethesleepybadger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiethesleepybadger/pseuds/essiethesleepybadger
Summary: Keith was too dumb notice at first, but he was absolutely in love with Lance.





	Stuck

_I was too dumb to notice_    
 _That there's something about you_    
 _What am I supposed to do?_    
 _I sure wish I knew_

_All the butterflies I felt inside_    
 _Never really mattered_    
 _Wishful thoughts and sudden smiles_    
 _Ended being shattered_

_What are we supposed to_ _be_    
 _I'm hopelessly addicted to you_    
 _But you never felt the same_

_Time may pass us_    
 _By but you stay stuck on my mind_    
 _And that moment we stared_    
 _That night I thought it was right_    
 _But maybe I was wrong all along_

_I held onto something that never really mattered_    
 _Stuck on that starting line_    
 _I'm still silently quietly hoping_    
 _You'll end up with me_

_I was too dumb to notice_    
 _There was something about you_    
 _How are you supposed to see_ _things_    
 _If only you knew_

_All the times we were together_    
 _I never really mattered_    
 _All you see is what you want_    
 _My heart…_  

“Stuck” By Darren Espanto

* * *

Lance was all smiles and bad flirting. He was the ocean, crystal clear and blue all the same.  He was the sound of hushed whispers and Spanish curses.  Lance was a shining light in the dark to Keith.  But Keith took too long to realize that; and when he did it was too late.  Lance was firmly and irrevocably attached to Allura. 

Keith could see it in Lances eyes, in the way he looked at her.  Allura’s smile was Lance’s sun, her eyes were his stars.  She was the one Lance wanted.  Keith hated that, but he knew that Lance was worth so much more than he could ever give him. Lance was worth soft smiles and gentle caresses. He was worth the things that Keith could never give him. 

Keith was a ball angst and uncertainty, a ticking time bomb.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  Keith could stay.  He couldn’t stand Lance’s long stares. 

So, Keith left.

He left Voltron.

He left Lance.

He did what he was good at.  He ran away.  Keith knew that he was a coward.  That he didn’t handle feelings well, and all he knew was to run before he felt too much.  But, running away didn’t work.  It didn’t work when Shiro went missing, and it wasn’t working with feelings for Lance.  

Time was passing by, and Lance was all he could think about.  He thought about his smile, and how he would quirk his lips when he made jokes.  He thought about how he smelled like the sea.  Lance was consuming his entire being. 

Keith knew long ago that Shiro was his brother in every way that mattered. He knew that he loved Shiro. In the same way, he knew he loved Lance, but not like a brother.  The way Keith loved Lance was like the vastness of space, it went on forever.  

Keith thought that if he left, he could keep his heart from breaking.  He refused to stay, to make Lance the odd one out. So, he left. He joined the Blade of Marmora almost fully. He went on mission after mission. He tried to not at the way Lance’s eyes seemed to shatter when he looked at Allura. 

Allura was falling for Lotor, and Lance’s heart was breaking. Keith couldn’t stand it, but he kept running away. He met his mother. He ended up running away to the abyss to the abyss with her.  They were there for two years. He learned about his past, but never his future. He chose not to think on that. 

Eventually, they meet Romelle and learned the truth about Lotor. Keith knew immediately that he needed to get to the castle, that he needed to get to Lance. He needed to see him, needed to make sure he was okay. He needed to make sure Lance was safe from Lotor and his schemes. 

He rushed. He worried. He made sure to move quickly. 

They end up fighting. 

Shiro wasn’t Shiro, and yet he was. 

Lotor was dead, the castle was gone, and they were low on power slowly drifting through space. 

Keith was with them though, he was with Voltron, he was with Lance. 

They end up doing what they always do. They fight and the stay alive. They return home to Earth, just in time to save it from Sendak. They fight, they win. But then there’s a new enemy out there and they’re, Allura, convinced it’s Haggar. 

Keith just glad that Shiro made it. That Lance made it. That the team made it.

Time kept on passing by. 

Keith’s heart was breaking little by little. He thought it was torn in half when he gave Lance advice for his date with Allura. Keith fell in love with Lance because he was Lance. If Allura couldn’t do the same she wasn’t worthy on Lance’s affections.

By now he’s sure that the rest of the team knows how he feels for Lance. They never say it out loud, but he can tell. He can see it their knowing looks. He doesn’t want their pity. He knew he lost his chance long ago, and he was going to have to deal with it. 

They kept on fighting, until they didn’t have to.  They had won, but at great loss.  Allura had died. They were all hurt by her loss, but Keith knew that it was hitting Lance extremely hard.  His heart was shattered. He was in love with her, they were together. 

Keith made a decision. He was staying by Lance. He would give him comfort. He would be his shoulder to cry on. He was his friend, and his days of running were over. He wasn’t leaving. 

It stayed that way, until Lance left. He went home to his family. He worked on their farm. A simple living, he called it. Keith didn’t want to intrude, not when Lance was finally starting to smile again. So, he started going on Blade missions again, always returning to Lance when there were none.  He helped out on the farm. He stuck by Lance. He stopped running. 

Time went on. 

Shiro got his happy ending. He married Curtis.  Hunk became a culinary legend known throughout the universe with Shay by his side.  Pidge and her family helped create the next generation of legendary defenders.  Coran. Coran was Coran, and he helped spread the legacy of Voltron, of Allura.

Keith's’ life changed. Lance noticed him. He had asked him out, and Keith would never say no to him. Keith had been in love with Lance for years, so when they told the others it didn’t surprise them. Much to Lance’s disbelief.  

Pidge looked at him and said  _You’ve been the only one Keith has ever wanted._ _It_ _was only a matter of time that he became the one you wanted._

Lance was dumbstruck, before he looked to Keith who just nodded his head in conformation. Keith knew his feelings for Lance were no secret, so he grabbed his hand and smiled. 

It was a long time coming, but they were finally there. They were happy.


End file.
